


Frolic

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frolic

"Why?" Chris asked bluntly, sizing up the older cadet.

He was nothing special himself, whereas George Kirk was the best-looking man in their year, plus Chris knew that he had something going with Winona Hagen. So when George had steered him out of the main party and into this little bedroom, hardly bigger than a closet, and made the astonishing statement that he wanted to have sex with Chris, Chris figured that either George was drunk or else he had some ulterior motive. Probably drunk. There were no rumors about George being either practical joker or having a mean streak.

"Because." George flashed the most beautiful smile Chris had ever seen on a man... and he'd seen a lot, even at nineteen. "You won the second-year leadership award for excellence, didn't you? I thought you'd like to celebrate."

Chris shifted uneasily. He hadn't really felt that he'd deserved the award; there were plenty of other cadets who had done equally well in their courses, and had the advantage of years of experience too. "I came to this party, didn't I?"

"Is that all the celebrating you want to do, though?"

George's hands rested on the wall to either side of Chris, trapping him. Chris swallowed. "I prefer to make my own choices, thanks."

"Hey." George seemed to realize Chris's discomfort then, and backed away, dropping his arms. "I'm not trying to pressure you. And if you're worried about Winnie, don't be." He grinned again. "She and I have an agreement about these things, honest—actually, she'd be the one in here except that she knows that you're not one for the ladies."

It didn't exactly reassure Chris to hear that George and Winona had discussed which of them would try to seduce him. It made him feel like a piece of meat. On the other hand, it _was_ flattering, he supposed.

"I didn't know you were one for the guys," he parried.

"Only a select few." George winked. Maybe he wasn't drunk after all. "A _very_ select few. But if you're really not interested, that's okay."

"I'm not _un_ -interested," Chris said. "More surprised." He chewed on the edge of his lip for a moment, thinking.

"Rod's a good friend. He won't mind if we use this room," said George persuasively, reaching out again and running his fingers along Chris's arm.

The touch made Chris shiver. He could smell George, too, beer and spicy cologne and an underlying hint of sweat that was sexier than any cologne. There wouldn't be any commitment if he seized this moment, not if George was telling the truth about Winona, and Chris hadn't been so turned on, so fast, in a long time.

"Okay."

George closed the space between them then, his lips firm against Chris's, turning them both so that they could sprawl across the bed.

"Is the door locked?" Chris mumbled as George started tugging at his clothes.

"Of course." George bit Chris's neck. "I may not be a genius but I'm smart enough to think of that."

Chris relaxed, lifting his hips to let George pull down his trousers. He tried to do the same but George batted his hand away.

"I got it."

They didn't undress completely, not with the party still going on only meters down the hallway, just enough for skin to meet warm skin, soon slick with sweat as they touched and rocked together, Chris thrusting between George's thighs and fondling George's dick at the same time while George scratched at his nipples.

He came all too soon, with a cry that he muffled against George's shoulder, and then George reached between them and together they brought him off, too.

Luckily there was a box of tissues on the tiny nightstand. Chris mopped up the damp spots as best he could and tossed the tissues in the trash can before putting his clothes to rights.

"Good man," George approved, already dressed again himself and resting his hand on the doorknob. He cocked his head and gave Chris a slow sweet smile.

"If you ever happen to be interested in a second go—you know where to find me."

Chris nodded. George left, and Chris sat down on the bed, his head spinning. Maybe there could be more to this after all, if he wanted.


End file.
